starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Death Star Bricks/Sandbox
Le Palais Impérial était le siège du pouvoir de Dark Sidious, le Seigneur Noir des Sith connu publiquement sous l'identité de l'Empereur Galactique Sheev Palpatine. Avant l'Âge de l'Empire, ce bâtiment était le Temple Jedi, quartier général de l'Ordre Jedi. Il abritait la majeure partie des lieux d'enseignement et d'entraînement des recrues, les archives millénaires de la Bibliothèque, et surtout le siège du Conseil Jedi. Après la chute de l'Ordre Jedi et de la République Galactique, le Temple devint le Palais de l'Empereur, où il entreposait entre autres ses artéfacts du Côté Obscur. Il servit de résidence à Sidious pendant plus de deux décennies, jusqu'à sa mort à la Bataille d'Endor en 4 PBY. Après la destruction des Sith, Luke Skywalker - le dernier des Jedi - récupéra les fragments de l'arbre sensible à la Force qui poussait autrefois au cœur du Temple Jedi. Description Temple Jedi thumb|left|250px|Cinq flèches distinctives couronnaient le haut de la ziggurat du Temple Jedi. Le Temple Jedi était une immense ziggurat, surmontée d'une grande tour centrale et de quatre autres tours plus petites. C'était un lieu de vie, d'entrainement, de savoir et de méditation pour les Jedi. Toutes les décisions importantes étaient prises ici, par le Conseil Jedi. Avec la coopération de la République, le Temple était interdit au public, le laissant exclusivement aux Jedi et à leurs alliés. Il était gardé par les gardes du Temple. Isolé du reste du District Fédéral, le Temple Jedi était situé dans son propre quartier connu sous le nom d'Enceinte du Temple. Parsemée de statues et de petits parcs, l'enceinte était traversé par la Voie de Procession, une longue route qui se terminait à l'escalier cérémoniel menant au hall d'entrée du Temple. Couronnée de quatre statues représentant deux Maîtres Guerriers et deux Maîtres Sages, l'entrée principale était décorée de douze piliers massifs ornés de gravures représentant les Quatre Maîtres fondateurs du Temple. Construit au sommet et à l'intérieur d'un pic montagneux, le Temple Jedi était une agglomération de tombeaux, de temples, d'académies, et de lieux sacrés qui occupaient le site depuis des millénaires. Lieu sacré dédié aux nombreuses traditions de la Force, le Temple préservait certaines structures anciennes pour leur valeur architecturale et historique, les réutilisant comme musées ou galleries d'art. Le sommet du pic montagneux au coeur de l'établissement était entouré d'anciens balcons de méditation et de points d'accès vers l'intérieur de la montagne, qui était creusée de chapelles et de sanctuaires souterrains. La montagne permettait à la Force de jaillir de manière plus abondante que n’importe quel autre endroit sur Coruscant. L'une des plus anciennes bibliothèques du site fut plus tard convertie en une salle de banquet formelle. Lorsque les Jedi affermirent leur emprise sur l'installation, ils commencèrent à ajouter leur style architectural au bâtiment, formant une massive ziggurat autour du pic montagneux, le recouvrant entièrement. La base de la ziggurat était une série de halls à piliers qui supportaient le poids de la structure ; des salles additionnelles - comme la Salle des Mille Fontaines et une chapelle rotonde convertie en un hall de méditation - constituaient ainsi la base de la ziggurat. Plus haut dans le corps principal du complexe du Temple on trouvait un centre médical géré par le Corps Médical Jedi, une chambre de transformation où un Jedi pouvait être déguisé en un autre individu, des cellules de confinement pour les utilisateurs de la Force dangereux, ainsi que des ateliers et des centres de maintenance. Le Temple abritait également les Archives Jedi, une source de connaissance dont on disait qu'elle contenait la sagesse collective de tous les érudits et historiens de la galaxie. En plus de ses collections d'hololivres et d'artéfacts, les Archives abritaient le très sécurisé Holocron Vault, dans lequel les Jedi entreposaient leurs précieux holocrons, accessibles uniquement aux Maîtres Jedi. thumb|250px|L'intérieur du Temple était vaste et constitué de nombreux couloirs. Le Temple était rempli de dortoirs et de salles de classe pour loger et éduquer les plus jeunes initiés et les Padawans. Des salles d'entraînement holographiques utilisaient une technologie sophistiquée pour créer des scénarios de combat réalistes pour l'Entraînement Jedi afin d'exercer et d'améliorer leur maîtrise du Combat au sabre laser. Un atelier de fabrication de sabres laser permettait aux Jedi de construire ou d'améliorer leurs armes entre deux missions. Les classes plus avancées étaient enseignées dans des installations construites après la construction initiale du Temple et pouvaient être trouvées dans l'Enceinte du Temple. La surface supérieure de la ziggurat était parsemée d'anciens temples et tombeaux datant des premières années du Temple. Parmi ces tombeaux on pouvait trouver la Chambre de Conclave, où les Jedi de toute la galaxie se rassemblaient pour entendre un rapport annuel du Haut Conseil. Des installations plus modernes furent également érigées là, comme le garage à véhicules principal du Temple ainsi que d'autres installations pour abriter des véhicules terrestres et de surface. À travers le Temple, les visiteurs pouvaient trouver des statues et des tapisseries qui illustraient l'histoire de l'Ordre Jedi. Des arcades de vitrail et d'anciennes tablettes dépeignaient les batailles passées et le Code Jedi gardait en mémoire les plus grands héros de l'Ordre et les histoires les plus renommées. Le site qui contenait le plus d'œuvres d'art et d'histoire était sans doute la Tour centrale du Temple. La flèche centrale, érigée au centre du toit plat de la ziggurat, était la plus haute des cinq tours qui couronnaient le Temple. Dans son intérieur creux, la flèche centrale abritait de massives statues commémoratives suspendues sur des plateformes à répulseurs. La Tour du Temple hébergeait également un imposant mémorial dédié aux nombreux Jedi du passé, ainsi qu'une grande salle où était projetée une carte holographique en 3D de la galaxie, consultable par tous les Jedi du Temple. À son sommet, la flèche centrale était ornée de trois "nageoires" décoratives, à l'intérieur desquelles se trouvait la Salle de Chevallerie, où le statut de Chevalier ou de Maître était accordé aux membres de l'Ordre. La Chambre de pinacle de la tour centrale abritait les plus vieux textes connus que l'Ordre possédait. Certains documents étaient si anciens qu’on racontait qu’ils remontaient à la fondation de l’Ordre Jedi lui-même. Les membres du Haut Conseil Jedi se rassemblaient occasionnellement dans cette chambre pour discuter de l'avenir de l'Ordre. thumb|left|250px|Les gracieux corridors du Temple étaient pour les Jedi un lieu où se rassembler entre collègues ou bien méditer sur la volonté de la Force. Le toît de la zigurrat du Temple était accessible aux Jedi et était souvent utilisé pour des séances d'entraînement en plein air par les jeunes apprentis et autres Padawans. Un arbre vieux et noueux poussait à l'ombre des cinq flèches couronnant le Temple, et était un endroit où de nombreux Jedi venaient trouver le réconfort. Les quatre tours les plus petites du Temple, appelées les Tours du Conseil étaient aménagées pour accueillir au sommet de chacune d’entre elles une salle où se réunissaient les plus hautes autorités de l’Ordre Jedi. Chacune de ces quatre tours était coiffée d'un réseau de puissantes antennes de réception et de transmission captant à travers l'hyperespace lui-même, équipant ainsi le Temple d'un des moyens de communication les plus performants de toute la galaxie. Grâce à cela, le Conseil et les Jedi sur place pouvaient s'informer à tout moment des derniers événements ayant lieu dans une grande partie de la galaxie ; cela leur permettait ainsi de réagir en conséquence en coordination avec la République, afin de rapidement contacter et donner des instructions aux Jedi éloignés, isolés ou en déplacement. Un système pyramidal d'holomaps travaillait à plein régime dans les tours, en commençant par douze équipes à la base qui surveillaient les perturbations dans la Force, avant de signaler les menaces potentielles et de les transmettre jusqu'à la grande holomap de la galaxie située en dessous de la Chambre du Conseil de chaque tour. Des plateformes d'observation entouraient le niveau de l'holomap de chaque tour, permettant aux Jedi de trouver la paix en attendant le Conseil avant de comparaître devant les chefs de l'Ordre. Chaque tour comportait également une salle des situations de crise, où les membre du Conseil se rassemblaient pour discuter de la stratégie à suivre lors des situations de crise. Cette salle s'étendait sur un niveau entier, dont les murs étaient recouverts d'écrans exposant des situations tactiques et dont le centre arborait une imposante holotable autour de laquelle se rassemblaient les membres du Conseil. Dans l'une des quatres tours périphériques, la Tour de Réaffectation, se trouvait la Chambre du Jugement où un Jedi pouvait être jugé lorsqu'il était accusé de violer une des lois de l'Ordre ou bien une loi galactique. Chaque tour était équipée d'un hangar et d'une plateforme d'attérissage rétractable où les Jedi et autres visiteurs dignitaires pouvaient faire attérir et garer leurs vaisseaux. Ces hangars de tour, équippés d'une chambre de congélation carbonique où des cargaisons pouvaient être congelées pour le transport, abritaient des [[Intercepteur léger Delta-7 Aethersprite|Intercepteurs légers Delta-7 Aethersprite]], des Transports d'Infanterie Offensifs/Basse Altitude et des [[Intercepteur Eta-2 de classe Actis|Intercepteurs Eta-2 de classe Actis]] pendant la Guerre des Clones. Au pied de la tour du Haut Conseil se trouvait également une balise qui servait d'interface au Haut Conseil pour contacter tous les Jedi à travers la galaxie. Palais Impérial thumb|250px|Mas Amedda rapportait directement à l'empereur, qui avait fait transformer le temple en palais. Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre et la chute de l'ordre Jedi, l'Empire Galactique rénova le Temple Jedi en ruines pour en faire le Palais Impérial, qui servit de résidence à Dark Sidious, Seigneur Noir des Sith et Empereur de la galaxie. Tout ce qui restait de l'ancien Temple était son quincunx de flèches gratte-ciel, surmontant un amalgame d'édifices en blocs avec des façades en pente. La District du Temple, rebaptisée le District du Palais, abritait un terrain d'atterrissage assez large pour accueillir des [[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Victoire|destroyers Stellaires de classe Victoire]] et de classe ''Venator''. Depuis cette cour, on pouvait accéder à l'intérieur du Palais par des portes élaborées. Le palais impérial constituait le triangle suprême du district fédéral d'Imperial City, ainsi que le quartier général de l'intelligence navale et de l'arcologie COMPORN. Il était considéré comme l'une des structures les plus grandes et les plus élégantes de toute la planète. Lorsque l'Empereur Palpatine fit du Temple son Palais Impérial, il fit retirer la plupart des décorations et oeuvres d'art des salles et des couloirs telles que les mozaïques, tapisseries et peintures, et l'architecture fut remaniée pour lui donner un aspect plus "impérial". Ainsi, les formes arrondies prisées à l'époque de la République firent place à des formes plus héxagonales, aux lignes droites et aux angles prononcés, et la plupart des couleurs firent place au gris - excepté le rouge cramoisi des bannières impériales étalées sur les flancs du bâtiment et suspendues aux murs à l'intérieur (Le même changement pouvait être observé sur la plupart des bâtiments d'Imperial City). Les murs et les plinthes des grands couloirs étaient laissés vides de statues et d'autres pièces d'art, bien que certaines chambres de banquet étaient drapées de drapeaux et de bannières impériales. L'une des vastes salles à piliers du Temple fut transformée en salle de bal, avec ses murs ornés de mosaïques et de miroirs. Pendant une cérémonie pour honorer les cadets impériaux, des sculptures cristalines sur des socles représentaient des symboles impériaux à partir de formes abstraites. Palpatine fit de l'ancienne Tour du Temple la Tour de l'Empereur, qui hébergait au dernier étage son bureau, ses quartiers personnels et la salle de réception. La salle de réception de l'Empereur était une chambre faiblement éclairée avec d'énormes fenêtres donnant sur l'horizon de Coruscant. À l'étage en dessous se trouvait la salle d'audiance - qui était l'ancienne salle de Chevallerie - où l'Empereur convoquait les plus hauts dignitaires impériaux pour traiter les affaires quotidiennes et prendre les décisions importantes concernant l'Empire. La salle était accessible par l'ascenseur principal de la Tour, sauf pour l'Empereur qui accédait directement à l'estrade de la salle depuis ses quartiers en empruntant un escalier privé. Alors que la plupart du Temple avait été transformé pour servir l'Empire, les énormes cartes galactiques holographiques situées dans les quatre tours périphériques avaient été laissées afin que l'Empereur puisse voir en temps réel les différents problèmes à travers tout l'Empire. Les salles abritant ces cartes holographiques devinrent des salles de conférence. Ce que les Jedi ignoraient - et que Dark Sidious savait - c'était que le Temple Jedi était construit sur les ruines d'un ancien Sanctuaire Sith, dont il restait encore des salles intactes dans les fondations du temple. Ainsi, lors de son règne en tant qu'Empereur Galactique, il se rendait régulièrement dans ces ruines pour méditer, car elles étaient emplies de l'énergie du Côté obscur. Lui seul connaissait l'existence et l'accès à ces ruines, mis à part son droïde personnel 11-4D. Histoire Âge des Jedi thumb|left|250px|Avant l'avènement de l'Empire, le Temple Jedi était le quartier général de l'Ordre Jedi. Le site du Temple Jedi - et plus tard du Palais Impérial - était considéré comme un lieu sacré sur Coruscant pendant des millénaires et par des douzaines de cultures liées à la Force. Construits autour et à l'intérieur d'un pic montagneux, ces temples et sanctuaires étaient riches dans la Force, qui pénétrait le site et l'imprégnait d'une énergie irradiante. Lorsqu'il fut tombé sous le contrôle des anciens Sith, les ennemis de l'ordre Jedi érigèrent un sanctuaire sur la montagne, depuis lequel ils dominèrent Coruscant. Lorsque les Jedi réacqirent la montagne après une série de défaites et de victoires dans lesquelles le site changea de mains à plusieurs reprises, les Jedi réduirent finalement le complexe Sith à ses fondation et effacèrent toute trace de leur passage. À l'insu des Jedi, une portion cachée du sanctuaire demeura dans les fondations de la montagne, oubliée mais toujours active. Alors que les Jedi érigèrent le Temple Jedi par dessus la montagne, les énergies malveillantes du sanctuaire continuèrent de pénetrer le site, brouillant peu à peu la liaison collective des Jedi à la Force avec le côté obscur. Pendant un temps, le Temple abrita un artéfact connu sous le nom de sabre noir, un sabre laser à lame noire construit par Tarre Vizsla, le premier Mandalorien admis dans l'Ordre Jedi. Le sabre noir demeura en la possession de l'Ordre jusqu'à la chute de l'Ancienne République, durant laquelle les membres de la Maison Vizsla mirent à sac le Temple et s'emparèrent de l'arme. Durant l'ère connue comme l'Âge Noir, pendant la Guerre Jedi-Sith, les Sith attaquèrent Coruscant et prirent possession de la planète et du temple. Plus tard dans la guerre, en 1032 ABY, les Jedi repoussèrent les envahisseurs durant la Libération de Coruscant. Dans le millénaire qui s'ensuivit, une ère régie par la République Galactique, le Temple Jedi fut reconstruit et étendu plusieurs fois, formé non pas d'une seule structure mais de plusieurs temples et sanctuaires agglomérés ensemble. Durant des siècles le Temple servit de quartier général à l'Ordre Jedi, où les plus jeunes initiés étaient formés dans les voies de la Force et élevés au rang de Chevalier Jedi. En apprenant à utiliser la Force, les arts martiaux, la diplomatie et la méditation, les Jedi prospérèrent dans leur deumeure alors que la République Galactique devenait de plus en plus corrompue. Le corps gouvernant de l'Ordre, le Haut Conseil Jedi, siégeait dans la Tour du Haut Conseil, l'une des quatres tours périphériques autour de la Flèche du Temple, en addition au Conseil du Premier Savoir, au Conseil de la Réconciliation et au Conseil du Réassignement. Après mille ans de paix et de prospérité conséquentes, l'Ordre Jedi fut une fois de plus plongé dans le conflit avec les Sith durant la Guerre des Clones. Alors que les Jedi avaient pris le commandement de la Grande Armée de la République, bon nombre d'affaires militaires furent menées depuis le Temple Jedi, ainsi des salles de classe furent converties en salles de briefing militaire. Alors qu'un ressentiment public commençait à grandir contre la guerre, des protestations furent manifestées devant l'entrée du Temple, quand un de ses hangars fut bombardé par la Padawan Barris Offre, qui croyait que les Jedi ne se souciaient que de la violence. Vers la fin de la Guerre des Clones, l'Ordre Jedi finit par être considéré comme l'ennemi de la République, notamment grâce à Dark Sidious, alias le Chancelier Palpatine. Après que les Jedi aient découvert sa véritable identité et aient tenté de l'arrêter, il déclara que tous les Jedi étaient des traitres. Il édicta l'Ordre 66, qui était l'ordre à tous les clones d'éliminer les Jedi. Entretemps, le Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker bascula du côté obscur pour devenir le Seigneur Sith Dark Vador, et il mena la 501e légion de clones à l'assaut du Temple dans le but d'éliminer tous les Jedi qui s'y trouvaient. Les occupants du Temple furent massacrés, le bâtiment fut laissé en ruines, et ce fut la fin de l'Ordre Jedi. Peu après, Sidious proclama le Nouvel Ordre, ainsi la République céda la place à l'Empire, et Palpatine devint l'Empereur de la Galaxie. Âge de l'Empire thumb|250px|La mort de l'Empereur fut célébrée à la [[Place des Monuments, non loin du Palais Impérial.]] Cinq ans après que la purge des Jedi ait été lancée et que l'Empire Galactique ait été établi comme nouveau gouvernement, l'Empereur Palpatine fit rénover le Temple pour en faire le Palais Impérial. En transférant sa collection d'artéfacts du côté obscur entreposée à l'intérieur du Grand Complexe Médical de la République vers leur nouvelle maison dans le Palais Impérial, l'Empereur en fit sa résidence principale, laissant la gestion quotidienne de l'Empire à ses conseillers. Il demeurait et siégeait dans l'ancienne tour du Conseil. Alors que l'apprenti Jedi Kanan Jarrus ruminait sur le fait qu'il ne restait plus rien du Temple, le Palais Impérial était encore présent jusqu'après la mort de Dark Sidious pendant la Bataille d'Endor. L'arbre sensible à la Force qui poussait sur le toît de l'ancien Temple fut retiré pour être étudié, puis ses fragments furent entreposés dans une base impériale avant d'être récupérés par Luke Skywalker peu après la bataille d'Endor. En coulisses Le Temple Jedi apparut en premier dans [[Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme|''Star Wars'' épisode I : La Menace Fantôme]] et est devenu un lieu clé dans ''La Menace Fantôme et ses deux séquelles. En 2004, le Temple Jedi fut ajouté à la fin de [[Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi|''Star Wars'' épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi]], pendant le montage final montrant les planètes célébrant la mort de l'Empereur. Le roman Tarkin de James Luceno, publié en 2014, révéla que le Temple Jedi est devenu le Palais Impérial, et The Rebellion Begins de Michael Kogge - adapté de Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion - montre Kanan Jarrus se remémorant la destruction du Temple Jedi. (Whether he was referring to the Temple's refit into the Imperial Palace or if this is a continuity error has not been resolved.) Apparitions *''Star Wars 27'' *Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 1'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 2'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 3'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 4'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 5'' *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones * **The Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars * ***Supply Lines ***Rising Malevolence ***Downfall of a Droid ***Lair of Grievous ***Holocron Heist ***Cargo of Doom ***Children of the Force ***The Zillo Beast Strikes Back ***Senate Spy ***Grievous Intrigue ***The Deserter ***Lightsaber Lost ***The Mandalore Plot ***Duchess of Mandalore ***R2 Come Home ***Lethal Trackdown ***Assassin (episode) ***Sphere of Influence ***Evil Plans ***Hunt for Ziro *''Catalyst'' * ***Witches of the Mist ***Overlords ***The Citadel ***Counterattack ***Citadel Rescue ***Padawan Lost ***Wookiee Hunt ***Gungan Attack ***Kidnapped ***Deception ***Friends and Enemies ***The Box ***Crisis on Naboo ***Brothers ***Revenge (episode) ***A War on Two Fronts ***Tipping Points ***The Gathering (episode) ***A Test of Strength ***Secret Weapons ***A Sunny Day in the Void ***Missing in Action ***Revival (episode) ***The Lawless ***Sabotage (episode) ***The Jedi Who Knew Too Much ***To Catch a Jedi ***The Wrong Jedi ***Conspiracy ***Fugitive ***Orders ***The Rise of Clovis ***The Disappeared, Part I ***The Lost One ***Voices ***Destiny (episode) ***Sacrifice ***The Big Bang *''Sombre Apprenti'' *''Kanan 7: Premier Sang 1'' *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Kanan 8: Premier Sang 2'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Kanan 1: Le dernier Padawan 1'' *''Kanan 2: Le dernier Padawan 2'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Star Wars 15: Extrait du Journal du vieux Ben Kenobi'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * ***Rise of the Old Masters ***Shroud of Darkness ***Twilight of the Apprentice ***Trials of the Darksaber *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 8: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 1'' *''Star Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2'' *''Star Wars 10: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 3'' *''Dark Vador 16: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 1'' *''Star Wars 27'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Lando 1'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 4'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End}} Apparitions non-canonniques *Disney Infinity 3.0'' *The Freemaker Adventures **Crossing Paths **Return of the Kyber Saber *Droid Tales **Exit from Endor **Crisis on Coruscant (episode)